You and Me!
by Purple-Sakura44
Summary: What would happen if Hayama and Sana fell down a cliff? Then got trapped in a cave together? A lot would happen! Chapter 9 up YAY! Please R&R.
1. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hello, I'm Purple_Sakura44 and I'd like to say that this is my first Kodomo No Omocha fanfic! I've only seen the first few episodes so if anything is wrong with the fic please tell me in review. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime! -.-  
  
The beginning sucks, but it gets better.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the famous actress Sana Kurata yelled.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Said Fuuka, who sat right next to Sana on the bus. Aya and Tsuyoshi are sitting together on the seats next to them, they both nodded. The class was going on a field trip to a big cliff where a historical battle had happened a long time ago (ok lame, but work with me here). The children were excited to see how high the cliff was and, mainly the boys, wanted to see if any of the battle remains are still there.  
  
The bus made it to its destination and the kids poured out. The place was BIG!!!!! It was a cliff that over looked a huge valley. There was rock every where, but at the bottom it was lushes grass, rivers, and even a small waterfall.  
  
There was rail that looked really old that was on the cliff. There was also a sign that said 'Warning: Please do not lean on the railing. It's old and needs repairing. Please don't go anywhere past the railing as well. It's a dangerous fall.' But no one seem to notice this sign as they all went to get a god look of their surroundings.  
  
"Awwwwwwww, beautiful!" exclaimed Aya, Fuuka, and Sana as they look out at the valley below.  
  
Hayama looked at the girls as they drooled over the scenery. He wasn't going anywhere near there...he was just going to stay by the bus. Babbit: "Remember Hayama is afraid of heights." Hayama: *Karate chops poor Babbit* "Shut up!"  
  
Tsuyoshi walks up to Hayama. "Akito-kun, why don't you join us and look at this place. It's really beautiful." Hayama didn't answer. Tsuyoshi sigh 'I tried' he thought.  
  
Sana smiled as the wind brushed pass and took her hair for a ride. It fluttered then laid still at her shoulders until another breeze came again. She looked at her friends how were also enjoying the wind. "It's so nice here." Aya said breaking the silence. The others nod and then all three sigh. All was content. No one expected what happened next.  
  
**CRACK**  
  
The railing had collapsed under the weight of the three girls when they leaned on it. Fuuka grabbed the nearest thing, which was Aya. Fuuka and Aya toppled backwards. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Aya and Fuuka landed safely away from the cliff and both got up. They looked around...."SANA!" They both yelled and carefully got to the edge and looked over as well as the rest of the class. There, about a few feet out of reach, was Sana hanging on to a long root.  
  
"I'm going to call 911." Said the teacher.  
  
"Sana, the teacher's getting help." Yelled down a classmate.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Sana's POV ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The railing had break and I had fell frontward down the cliff. I was terrified. I screamed and listen as Fuuka and Aya screamed too. I started to cry. 'I'm already out of arms reach and-' my thoughts were cut off when I saw my last hope. A root that jetted out of the mountain/cliff. I held out my arms and grab it when it passed by. I hung on to the root for dear life. "Please someone help me..." I whisper. "SANA!" I look up to see the whole class looking down. "Sana, the teacher's getting help." 'Thank god' I thought.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Regular POV ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"We need a rope or something..." said Aya.  
  
"If that root doesn't hold out.....I can't even think about it." Said Fuuka.  
  
Tsuyoshi held Aya, trying to calm her! Fuuka had run into Takashi for comfort as well. All the classmates were whispering and looked worried. Hayama was even near the edge with a little worry shining through his eyes. Hayama scooted a little closer and looked over. Again no one expected what happened next.  
  
**CRACK**  
  
The rock under Hayama's foot had given in and he slipped and fell forward.  
  
"Akito-kun!" yelled Tsuyoshi. Sana looked up just in time to reach out and grab Hayama's hand. He quickly grabs her hand with his and her arm with his free hand.  
  
"Yo." Said Hayama before sighing. He slowly turned his head to look down. His grip on Sana's arm tightened.  
  
"Owwww...Hayama, you have to calm down...help's on it's way." Sana said, but she wasn't even sure if they were gonna make it. 'Please let Hayama and me be okay. I don't want to die, I don't want him to die, and---' her thoughts were cut off when something caught her eye. Sana: *gasp*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yay, cliffhanger --get it? Lol! I know!!!!!!! It's short and it wasn't really good, but it gets better I swear! Oh, I also need reviews. Hehehehe *Smiles*.....Bounces up and down: I'm sugar high!!!!!!!!! *Does the HAPPY TAFFY SUNNY dance!* ^_________^ lol ok. C u l8ter! ~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	2. Last Hope

Hello every1!  
  
I UPDATED! Yay!  
  
Purple_Sakuar44 (Or just P_S44): Babbit? Will you do the honors?  
  
Babbit: Of course...*Drum roll*...CHAPTER 2!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Last time ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Owwww...Hayama, you have to calm down...help's on its way." Sana said, but she wasn't even sure if they were gonna make it. 'Please let Hayama and I be okay. I don't want to die, I don't want him to die, and---' her thoughts were cut off when something caught her eye. Sana: *gasp*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 2: Last hope ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sana stared at what seem to be their last bit of hope. A small ledge that came off the cliff and to make their luck even better there was a disserted cave. Sana smile as she got an idea. She started to swing on the root.  
  
"Ahhhhhh...what are you doing?" asked a frightened Hayama.  
  
"I'm trying to get us on that ledge!" Sana stated swinging harder and faster until finally she let go of the root completely.  
  
"HOLY SH*T!" yelled Hayama as they flew through the air. Time seem to stop! Their classmates gasped and yelled down to them, but they couldn't be heard and couldn't be seen. All that matter was to make that ledge and that's all Sana concentrated on. She reached out an arm and her eyes got wide. 'I can't reach!' she though. And they finally began to fall.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sana screamed, but the gods must have been fans of Sana because what happened next was pure luck. Sana's hand caught the edge of the ledge, but not by much. 'I can't hold on forever.' Sana thought.  
  
"Hayama climb up." Sana said down to Hayama.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Hayama's point of view (POV) ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Suddenly Sana let go of the root. I grip her hand as hard as I can and scream:  
  
"HOLY SH*T!" I hear the people above cry, scream, and shout. I refuse to look at what was happening. I just hope that Sana makes it. She's a huge star and I'm....a demon child! She doesn't deserve to die, but I do. As long as she makes it...My thoughts are interrupted when I feel myself and Sana begin to fall. I hold on as tight as I can. I open my eyes to say my final good bye and to my surprise I see Sana catch the edge.  
  
"Hayama climb up." She says.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Regular POV ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hayama slowly and very carefully grabbed Sana's shoulder and pulled himself up. He then grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up on to it. That's when Sana slipped. She was about to scream when Hayama grab her shirt in one hand and her waist in the other. He quickly pulled her to safety. Sana and Hayama were breathing so hard they didn't notice the position they were in. Hayama had one arm around her waist protectively and the other stroking her hair trying to sooth her. Sana had her head rested on his chest.  
  
"I was *gasp* so scared." Sana whispered.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's ok now." Hayama whisper back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Back to the class ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Do they know we're watching?" asked Aya. Everyone shakes their head.  
  
"I'm so relieved that they're okay." Said Fuuka. This time everyone nods.  
  
"I'm afraid that we're too far out...and that help may take a little longer to get here." The teacher said joining the class again.  
  
"That's ok. They landed on a ledge and look pretty ok to me." The class informed the teacher more on what happened. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, it's already time for lunch. Everyone get away from the edge. We don't want anyone else falling. Get your lunches...oh and someone get me Hayama and Sana's lunches." As the teacher said this the kids backed away from the bus and got on the bus for their food and then exited to picnic (still away from the edge).  
  
"Here's Sana's." said Aya & Fuuka as they handed the teacher her lunch.  
  
"And this one is Hayama's." stated Tsuyoshi handing the lunch over. The teacher took the food and headed towards the cliff.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Back to Sana & Hayama ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sana was the first to recover from the shock. She soon noticed the position they were in. Sana blushed.  
  
"Ack, you pervert." She said and took out her HUGE anime mallet to hit Hayama with.  
  
"Kids, help is going to take a little longer. You just stay put and be careful...and here are your lunches." Sana looked up at the teacher and watched as she through the two brown bags down. But Sana didn't really catch them...more like they caught her: right in the face. (Owwwwwwwwww). And there were now two unconscious kids on the ledge. (Hayama unconscious from the anime mallet and Sana unconscious from the food hitting her in the face.) Babbit: Oh my! *Shakes head*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
WOW! Sana saved Hayama and herself, but things are starting to get crazy (Trust me it's just the beginning, *evil grin*.). I'm sorry that's so short, but I'm going on vacation and I have to pack and clean and *blah blah blah blah*. Next chapter will be longer. I've gtg. Oh...and plz REVIEW!!!!!!! ^___^ Ok. C U L8ter!  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story! I've been busy with my other story Tears of Joy! Anyway...I had writer's block and still have it, but I'm going to try to write a chapter anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hayama!!!!!!!! But...I don't! I do own this though! *Holds up Hayama plushie!* Hehehehe! *Hugs Hayama plushie then hugs Inuyasha plushie!* Plushies!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! *Cough* Ummmmmmm...yeah...ok, where were we?  
  
Babbit: O.o You're weird!  
  
Oh! I just remembered! Hayama isn't gonna really be himself...I mean would you if you almost fell down a cliff? I guess this is gonna be a slight Hayama OOC kind of thing...or whatever!  
  
On with the story! ^.^  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 3 ~ * ~  
  
Sana woke up ten minutes after she had passed out. She looked around to see that she was in the cave. Sana looked down to see that she was sitting on some kind of clothing. When she picked it up see notice that it was just a jacket! She could hear some kind of water falling behind her, further into the cave.  
  
Sana got up and headed farther into the cave. After only a few minutes of walking she found a beautiful site before her! A small water fall flowed into a hot spring that, from the looks of it, was probably four or maybe four ½ feet deep! Sana smiled and went up to the edge of the hot spring. She gentle put her hand into the water and the heat swallowed her hand!  
  
'It fells so nice.' Sana thought. 'But...' Her stomach growled. '...maybe I'll eat first!' Taking her hand out of the water she made her way back to the entrance to the cave! Her foot steps echo when she walked slowly toward the light! She squinted her eyes as she left the cave.  
  
Outside she found Hayama already finishing his lunch!  
  
"Hello Hayama!" Sana said with her usual excited expression! Hayama just glanced at her then looked out at the scenery around them! Sana sat down and opened the bag she knew was hers. Taking out a sandwich, an apple, and a carton of milk she eat up! (Sorry. I don't know what they eat for lunch soooooo I just gave her anything!)  
  
Sana looked to Hayama who was still looking out at everything! The wind blew and his hair slightly fluttered! Sana pushed her hair out of her face and took a bit of her apple! She then looked up to see that the class wasn't there!!!!  
  
'WHAT!!!!!!' Sana thought!  
  
"Hayama, the class is gone!" Sana said panicky!  
  
"The buses were going to leave so they had to get everyone back to school. It's still gonna be a while before anyone arrives to help us...the teacher is still up there though!" He said looking up to where the class once was! Sana calmed down as she heard what he said.  
  
"How long until someone comes that can help us?" She asked taking another bit of her apple.  
  
"Maybe a day...maybe two! It'll take them a while to find this exact spot!" Hayama answered. Sana nodded in agreement. But suddenly she didn't feel like eating any more.  
  
"I'll be inside." She said and wrapped up her food. Sana went into the cave leaving her unfinished lunch at the entrance! She went farther and it got darker. Soon she could hear the water and she hurried her pace. When she made it too the hot spring she took her clothes off and slipped right in.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...it feels so nice!" she moaned into the warm air above the hot spring. She took out her rubber hair bands and threw them with her clothes. She dunked under the water and felt like she was in heaven. Her body didn't feel like it was there. The warm water current lifted her hair and it swayed playfully in the water. She felt so happy for so reason...all her worries were gone...they disappeared! As she came up for air she felt that she had enough for a while and got out. She started to put on her clothes. 'For some reason I forgot that I didn't have new clothes or that I didn't have a towel....maybe the hot spring felt that good...so good that I didn't remember...anything!'  
  
Sana became a little frightened. That's when she felt like someone was watching her. She would have been really scared, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
  
"HAYAMA! YOU PERVERT!" Sana yelled.  
  
"What did I do now?" Hayama said back to her, but Sana didn't answer. She stood frozen. She heard Hayama's voice come from the entrance on her right, but she felt someone looking at her from the left, further into the cave!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3! I know it sucks, but it's all I could think of at the moment. I know it's short, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Besides writer's block is taking over again! Nooooooooooooooooooo! I hope you like this chapter...and if anyone has any advice or ideas for the next chapter, it is gladly welcomed! ^_^  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	4. A VERY weird author note!

YAY, I'm back! ^.^  
  
Anyway...*notices that no one's there*...Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well...just wanted to say since school is coming up...it's tomorrow...*shudders*...anyway, since school's coming up chapter updates will be a lot slower! Please forgive me! *Bows to all fans and begs them not to hurt her*  
  
This isn't a chapter!?!?!?!?!? *Cries* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Oh...sorry about that...I would make a chapter, but I'm still planning out what's gonna happen.....*notices that the story may be shorter then she expected*...*Shrugs shoulders*!  
  
I'll try to make this story long, but...I kind of jumped ahead of myself in the last chappie! I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets ready to get hit by stuff*  
  
*Nothing comes*  
  
P_S44: *Opens eyes and looks around* Hmmmmmmmm....*Smiles*...I guess no one really is here! I must be----" *Gets ran over by a bike*  
  
Hayama: *On bike* Sorry that I'm late!  
  
P_S44: X_x Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! WHY YOU--- wait...I didn't ask you to come!  
  
Hayama: *Points to fans* They asked me to run over you! They were too busy to deal with someone like you themselves!  
  
Fans: She's too pathetic!  
  
P_S44: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...let me at them! *Pulls out BIG anime mallet*  
  
Fans: *Cower in the corner*  
  
P_S44: *Runs around chasing the scared fans*  
  
Random news reporter: This just in...*Reads sheet of paper*...crazy, sugar high, authoress by the name of Purple_Sakura44 is attacking innocent people around her computer room! She is armed and VERY dangerous...please ran around and scream! *Starts to run around and scream*  
  
People around the world: *Running around* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Babbit: Please note that no one was or will be hurt in this author note...*whispers*...at least I think! *Clear throat* Anyway, the authoress is sugar high and is tied up to her computer chair at the moment.  
  
P_S44: *Tied to a chair* @___@ I won't hurt them...at least not too bad! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Babbit: As you can see she is not herself!  
  
P_S44: I'm fine! Lemme go!!!!!! Lemme out!!!!! *Cries* I want my sugar!!!!!!!!  
  
Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Hide all sugary things away*  
  
Hayama: *Appears with bag of sugar*  
  
P_S44: *Suddenly no longer bonded to the chair* JERK!!!!! That's my sugar!!!!  
  
Fans & Hayama: o.O *Hayama runs away*  
  
P_S44: *Follows him with BIG anime mallet*  
  
Babbit: *Sigh* What a pain she is! .  
  
Fans: We better leave before anything else happens!  
  
Suddenly everyone hears Purple_Sakura44's voice: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE THE ALL MIGHTY TOASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fans + Babbit: O_o *Runs away before more weird stuff happens!*  
  
Thank you for listening/reading! This sad excuse for a chapter has been brought to you by RO Company, people who know what to sell to sugar high, crazed, fan girls! *Pictures of random objects pop up!* ^_^  
  
Random person: MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Runs away!* 


	5. IMPORTANT Author note! PLEASE READ! Trus...

Hello peoples!  
  
Ok, this is really important! So...LISTEN!!!!! ^___^  
  
I wasn't gonna go on with this story because I couldn't think of anything to write for it, BUT I've changed my mind. I will go on with this story and I'll try to make it more interesting!  
  
Here's what I need from you though. Do you want this to be a romance between Hayama and Sana? Like...they confess their love kind of fic? Please review with what you think.  
  
Oh, and this is gonna be an AU story! Not much but it's gonna be very un- normal then your regular anime episode.  
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Happy Holidays!  
  
^______________________________________________^ 


	6. The Love Heats Up!

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I'm back!  
  
Reviewers: *throw random items at me*  
  
Me: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had major writer's block! *falls over and cries*  
  
Babbit: O_o *inches away*  
  
Sana: *dances and "raps"* On with the story!  
  
Man in a $200 suit: P_S44 does not, let me repeat that.........DOES NOT own Child's Toy!  
  
Me: *still crying*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ The Love Heats Up ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sana sat frozen in her spot next to the hot spring!  
  
"W-w-w-w-who's t-t-t-t-t-there?" Sana said shakily. No one replied. Sana gulped. 'Maybe it's just my imagination!' she told herself. That calmed her down a bit. Drip! Sana gasped.  
"It's just the water Sana, get a hold of yourself!" she said to herself. Drip! Sana stood up and looked around for her top. The cave was darker than it was a few minutes ago. 'Is it dark outside already?' She searched blindly for her shirt. Her hand caught something, but it didn't feel like her shirt. Sana gulped again.  
  
Sana traced a finger over the unknown object. It felt like.........some kind of soft leather? 'Huh?' Sana thought. 'How could that---OH KAMI IT JUST MOVED!!!!' She gave a short shriek of surprise and fell backwards. She was shivering all over again. 'Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up.........' she repeated mentally. Her leg then grazed something soft!  
  
"My shirt!" Sana cried with triumph and put it on. She than felt something watching her again. Her heavy breathing became very noticeable. She looked exactly like a scared puppy. 'I feel its eyes to my left. That must mean the entrance is on my right! Okay, just count to five and run out.  
  
1.........  
  
2.........  
  
3.........  
  
Awwwww!!! Forget this! I'm out of here!!!!  
  
Sana jumped up and made a mad dash for her life!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sana soon saw light shining from up ahead! 'YES!' she thought excitedly. Sana reached the end of the cave at full speed. Hayama looked up with his usual expression! Sana hid behind him shivering clinging to him as if he were some candy she didn't wanna give up. Hayama looked up at her with a questionable look.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Sana let him go and stumbled to the ground clutching at her rapid beating heart.  
  
"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami!" she whispered to herself over and over again. She had sweat spilling down her face her eyes were wide and her breathing was amazingly quick. Hayama raised an eyebrow at her shrugged and went back to preparing their dinner.  
  
"What were you so scared of?" He asked.  
  
"There's.........someone.........in there!" she choked out still out of breath. Hayama looked at her funny.  
  
"That's impossible! No one could survive down here for too long." He state matter-of-factly. Sana took this in and thought about it. Then she screamed!  
  
"IT'S A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked and started running around in circles babbling about something that Hayama chose to ignore. Rolling his eyes he said.........  
  
"They're still not her." He said simple bringing over their food.  
  
"Huh? They aren't?" she asked.  
  
"Teacher doesn't know what's wrong with getting the rescue team here." Hayama said taking a bite of his pizza.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!! We're staying the night here?????" Sana asked whining. She took a peak at the cave and her stomach turned.  
  
"Yeah," Hayama said not noticing the way she was looking at the cave, "teacher got us some sleeping bags." He said and started to finish his pizza.  
  
'How can he not be scared? Does he believe me? I guess I haven't told him the whole story.' Sana took a deep breath.  
  
"Haya---"  
  
"I'm turning in early!" he interrupted and dragged a sleeping bag in the middle of the ledge. He wasn't gonna fall off in his sleep. Sana growled in annoyance. She was just about to tell him something important. 'Why.........that little.........' Sana sighed. 'At least we're not sleeping in the cave.' She got up and dragged her sleeping bag next to Hayama's bag, but made sure to separate them by a few feet.  
  
She crawled in quickly. But couldn't get to sleep because of the early incident in the cave. She glanced at the cave again and got a bad vibe. Sana shivered. She felt like crying right now.  
  
"Mama........." she whispered. 'I miss her.' Sana thought. She sat up and looked over to Hayama. He had already gotten to sleep. Sana slipped out of her sleeping bag and unzipped it so that it was now like a big regular blanket. She scooted over to Hayama.  
  
"Hayama? Move over a bit." She whispered to him. But he didn't. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off. She laid her sleeping "blanket" bag in the center of the ledge. She then unzipped Hayama's sleeping bag into a "blanket and laid it on top of hers. She got in between the two blankets and some how the still sleeping Hayama did too.  
  
Sana was much warmer sleeping in the blankets with Hayama and.........she felt safer. Just when she had her eyes closed they shot back up again. "Sleeping" Hayama had turned over and his hand landed on her breast. Sana blushed so red she looked like a tomato. She pushed his hand away, but he just scooted closer.  
  
They were now barely inches away from each other. One side of Sana told her to beat him with her hammer for being a pervert. But the other side told her that he was just asleep, no harm really. Sana relaxed a little. Then she took the idea a step forward.  
  
Sana inched down and bit so that Hayama towered over her and she hugged him close resting her head on his chest. Suddenly all her worries were gone. 'Why do I feel so safe around him?' was her last thought before drifting to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ Hayama's POV ~ ~ ~  
  
I was warm. Wonderfully warm and peaceful.........Until the sun shot its rays into my eye. I groan and move a bit. That's when I noticed something was in my arms. With my arms still closed I felt around the thing I held. It was long, slender, and.........round right here. It didn't take to long for me to find out it was a person. Wait a minute.........the only other person here besides myself is.........  
  
~ ~ ~ Regular POV ~ ~ ~  
  
Hayama opened his eyes to Sana with her arms around him and her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled out. He saw that the round thing his hand was touching was her butt. He quickly removed it before she woke up. 'She looks peaceful.' He thought and smiled a small smile. He rested his head back down on a pillow and hugged her body closer to his, 'Just for awhile longer.........' he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's it for now. Sorry if it's really short but that's all that really fit s the title for now.........and all I can think of. Give me a break people; I'm having an off day.  
  
*Random items are thrown at her some more* 


	7. What she's really thinking

Me: Well! Time to update!  
  
Fans: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sana gritted her teeth and clenched her fist! 'THAT.........PERVERT!!!!!!' Sana thought. She had woken up just a few minutes ago in Hayama's arms! It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that he was awake and the WHOLE CLASS had come to CHECK on them. They all found the couple snuggling under the covers.  
  
Sana blushed remembering what happened. 'Then the jerk had the nerve to kiss her!!!!!!!' her face became red from anger. 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sana slowly opened her eyes to see Hayama's shirt and scent. She gave a soft sigh and was about to move closer to him when she suddenly heard a faint giggle. Sana got up supporting herself on her elbows to see her whole class looking down. She saw her friends giggling at her.  
  
Then it hit Sana! She knew what they were laughing at. She dare not look down, but her eyes were curios. Sana was horrified to see a lump hiding in the covers and having a pretty good idea of who it was. She removed the blanket and found that her day was getting worse. A fully awake Hayama had entangled his legs with hers.  
  
Sana growled at him. He just smirked back and pets her hip. Sana blushes and yelled.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!" She yelled and before she could push him away he grabbed her waist and kissed her for the third time. The sudden gesture just put them in an even more awkward position.  
  
The class, being of no help, just burst out laughing. Sana felt helpless she wanted them to stop laughing she didn't want Hayama always embarrassing her like this. So she did something the leopard boy nor the class thought she'd do.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Hayama looked a little shocked. He was use to Sana beating him with mallets and such and he would be use to this if it weren't for that serious look she gave him. She glared at him so hard he felt liked he'd break any minute, but instead Sana turned to the class and told them to scram. The class stared for two more seconds before running away from the scene.  
  
This was so un-like Sana!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sana now sat as far away as she could get from Hayama. As Sana remembered what happens she remembered the hurt look he gave her she felt sorry. She sighed. 'Why am I always feeling sorry for him? I didn't do anything wrong!' she thought. 'Or did you?' another voice asked. Sana gasped, but quickly shook her shock away as she figured out it was just her own mind talking to her.  
  
(Babbit: *laughs in the back round*)  
  
'I didn't!' Sana thought to the voice.  
  
'Did he do anything wrong?' the voice asked. Sana thought this a stupid question. He kissed me! Violated me! I didn't ask for that kiss! What gives him the right to embarrass and insult me like that? He doesn't have control over me! Sana felt the anger rising in her.  
  
'Did you like it?' the voice asked. Sana's eyes got wide and she gaped at what the voice asked. 'Of course not!' She thought, but.........Sana touched her lips.  
  
'You liked sleeping with him!' the voice taunted. Sana blushed, but thought about it. She had enjoyed being with him. He always was there for her and he made her feel safe when she slept with him. Sana admitted she had sort of.........maybe liked the kiss. 'But it was still violating!' Sana thought.  
  
'It's not violating if you liked it!' the voice said and Sana slowly agreed. So did Sana.........like Hayama?  
  
"He's my friend." Sana said aloud. But was he more? Sana blushed and pushed thoughts aside. 'My head hurts! I'll think about this later.' Sana decided and sat up and strolled over to the top of the canyon. She hadn't talked to her friends for a while and she missed them. She spent the next few hours looking up at them and chatting away.  
  
Soon, too soon to Sana, the class had to go. It was getting dark and the teacher along with her mother and Hayama's sister had come and gave them new clothes. While Hayama started dinner Sana started to arrange the sleeping bags so they were two separate bags. The misshapes of earlier were not going to happen again. But a part of her felt sad that they weren't going to sleep together again.  
  
Sana sat down for dinner and watched as Hayama took a bite of his sushi. Grrrrrrrrrrrr.........Sana couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Hayama?" Sana asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hayama replied trying to stay focus on the sushi.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you, really!" Sana said and continued to eat. Unnoticed to her, Hayama looked up and stared at Sana throughout the rest of his dinner.  
  
~Night/Bed Time~  
  
Sana was in her sleeping bag and she was almost asleep, but something kept her up. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't satisfied. Sana gulped as she looked over to what she wanted. Sana gasped when she saw that Hayama wasn't there.  
  
Sana got up quickly and looked around worried. 'Where could he be?' she thought for she didn't see him on the ledge. She then turned her head to the cave. 'I don't want to go in, but I gotta know where he is!' she thought and ran in.  
  
(Babbit: To her doom!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*hahahahahaha!!!)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's it! Sorry if it was too short, but you'll LOVE what happens next! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
~P_S44~ 


	8. Out of Control

I'm back!!!!!!!!  
  
Fans: *cheer* She's actually updating!!!!! AGAIN!!!!  
  
Me: *feels loved* Thank you, Thank you! Here's to you...  
  
Thanks:  
  
KareKanoisthebest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! Don't worry, they'll be together! ^_~  
  
Miru Moon: I'm doing my best to satisfy! Thanks for the review!  
  
XaZiAnXpOpStArX: *Giggle* Thanks! Hope you like what happens next!  
  
Frogfroggy5: YAY!!!!! I'm granting your wish. I'm updating!!!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
And Thanks to all of the following for reviewing chapter 6 as well:  
  
Bluedevil592, Hotaru, Myst, Tsukasa chan, SALuver7, Sweetrosey, Frogfroggy5, XaZiAnXpOpStArX, and Akuweaselgirl! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing everyone! It makes me happy!  
  
On with the story...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sana walked farther and farther into the cave shaking. This placed freaked her out. She looked ahead, but she didn't see Hayama there.  
  
"Hayama?" Sana whispered softly. 'Well...no Hayama here. Time to go!' she thought as she turned on her heel. About to make a mad dash for the door Sana almost didn't hear the rustling noise behind her. Sana shivered frozen in her spot. 'Is that Hayama? Oh Kami, I hope so.' Sana thought and slowly turned around.  
  
It was still to dark to see, but Sana needed to see what was going on down here. She slowly started to creep down the stone walk-way. Her heart-beat was so loud! Why was it so loud? She noticed that she could hear her breathing clearly. Sana was shaking violently. 'Why was she so scared?' she asked herself.  
  
She heard another sound and stopped. She sucked in a sharp breath of air through clenched teeth. The gulped and stared into the dark. She remembered what happened last time. Sana bit her lower lip and blinked. 'I can do this!' she thought trying to encourage herself. She smirked and straightened herself and took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.  
  
As Sana walked farther into the cave she became hotter and she could smell the herbal scent of the hot spring she had bathed in. It also became a little lighter so that Sana could actually see something. When she got to the hot spring the first thing she saw was Hayama's PJs laying by the edge of the hot spring. With out even thinking she looked up to see a naked Hayama standing in the water with the water up to his hips. Revealing a very muscular chest. Hayama gave her a confused look.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sana suddenly blushed and turned to leave as fast as she could, but she slid on a stray sock and fell backwards into the hot spring with her PJs still on. Sana closed her eyes and swam upward trying to find oxygen. She felt the rock wall of the hot spring and followed it up blindly to the surface where she gasp for and sputtered out some water. Sana opened her closed eyes now because she knew she wasn't facing Hayama's naked body, but the way she had come. She grasped the edge and was about to lift herself out, but something stopped her.  
  
Hayama reached out and grabbed Sana around the waist and pulled her back into the warm water. Sana stiffened and blushed as she felt him hug her. Hayama leaned in closer and whispered into Sana's ear.  
  
"Who's the pervert now?" Hayama asked and Sana went wide eyed. She was about to explain herself when suddenly Hayama did something unexpected. He licked her earlobe! Sana shivered under the touch. 'W-w-w-w-w-what's h-h-he d-doing?' Sana thought.  
  
~Hayama's POV~  
  
I saw her fall in the water and then watched as she re-surfaced. Something about this hot spring was strange. It made me feel better. It made me forget all my worries. All my worries and all my fears. I swam over to Sana and grabbed her before she could get out. I don't know what possessed my to do what I was doing, but the hot spring had made my mind blank. I had nothing telling not to go too far and show my emotions.  
  
I get closer to her ear as I hug her closed to my naked body and whisper to her.  
  
"Who's the pervert now?" I ask her and she stiffens. I almost chuckle at how embarrassed she is. Again I decide to go further and I lick her earlobe. I don't known why I was doing this! I felt so relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed. I quickly let Sana go and before my control breaks completely. She swims in place for a while before heading for the edge of the spring. I watch as she disappears into the darkness heading for the entrance. I feel disappointed, but relieved. I quickly get out of the hot spring and the feeling goes away. I no longer feel complete relaxed and so out of control. I get dress quickly.  
  
~Non-Hayama POV~  
  
Sana made it outside in a flash. She took off her wet clothes glancing at the dark cave every second and put on dry clothes. As soon as she was dressed she began to wonder what had happened to Hayama. That was so unlike him. She blushed as she remembered the lick and being so close to his naked body. Lucky she hadn't been facing him or she would have melted in his arms. She knew...  
  
She heard footsteps coming so she slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Hayama came out dressed and looked to the 'sleeping' Sana. He sighed. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm...sorry, I kinda...lost control!" he said blushing at the comment. Sana opened her eyes and whispered back.  
  
"S'ok." 'No, it's not!' her mind screamed at her. "It was because of the hot spring wasn't it?" she asked. Hayama was shocked. She knew?  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" he wanted to know.  
  
"You forgot all your worries! The same thing happened to me when I was in it." Sana said matter of factly and turned over in her sleeping bag to face him. "I think that hot spring must be cursed or something!" Sana said with wide eyes.  
  
Hayama took his regular bored expression again and said, "Whatever, there's no such thing as curses on hot springs." He chuckled at her foolishness. Sana pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Go to sleep!" she ordered him and closed her eyes herself. But Hayama didn't go to sleep. Sana did and Hayama stayed his spot to watch her angelic form. He brushed back a loose bang in her face and leaned down to kiss her on the check before heading to his sleeping bag.  
  
When she was sure Hayama wasn't looking Sana opened her eyes and touched the spot on her check where he'd kissed her. She smiled happily. She knew...  
  
Ever since he had licked her and whispered sexily into her ear...she knew. She was in love! She loved his voice, his feel, his look. Sana loved when he opened up to her, telling her more about him. 'I love him!' she thought and hugged her pillow with a smile. Now to figure out to tell him. Sana decided to sleep on the idea...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you liked it everyone!!!! Dun Dun Dun! Something's up with the Hot Spring!!!! I'll update soon just to make you fans happy!  
  
Fans: YAY!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. The Cursed Soldier

WOW!!!!!!  
  
I'm updating again!!!!  
  
Responses:  
  
Frogfroggy5: I'm updating! Hope you like what's next!  
  
Akuweaselgirl: That isn't true!!!! ALL my reviewers are my FRIENDS!!!! *pokes all her new friends* Thanks for reviewing. ^-^  
  
Hana~lala: *smiles* Thank you! That's so nice...so you want Akito? I'll grant your wish!!!!  
  
Hayama: You will?  
  
Me: I'll promise you this Hana~lala. Listen carefully: During the story Hayama belongs to Sana, but before and after the story you can do what ever you want with him!  
  
Hayama: Oo WHAT THE F*CK!!!!  
  
Me: *bashes Hayama on the head* Children maybe reading this!!!!!  
  
Hayama: I had NO say in this!!!!!!! ___  
  
Hana~lala: *pops out of no where and hugs Hayama* I love you Akito!!!! ^-^  
  
Hayama: T__T ...whatever...  
  
Sana: *pouts sadly*  
  
Hana~lala: Hey! Don't look so sad. You get him later in the story...right now, he's mine! *hugs Hayama some more*  
  
Me: :) On with the story!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Oh Wait!!!! Disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimer: I nor Hana~lala own Hayama or any other characters from Kodomo No Omocha!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sana woke up with a yawn and looked up to see her class looking down at her with HUGE smiles! Sana sweatdropped and glanced down to make sure Hayama hadn't crawled into her sleeping bag when she was asleep. She didn't see him in her bag.  
  
"Sana! The rescue team finally came through! They're here right now." yelled down Fuuka with excitement.  
  
"They'll be ready to rescue you by lunch so hurry and pack your things." Aya shouted next.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!" Sana yelled jumping out of her sleeping bag. Her friends and classmates looked down at her confused. Sana blushed and tried to think of something to say, but when she looked back up they had all ran away to help the rescue team. Sana sighed. She didn't want to leave just yet. She didn't get a chance to tell Hayama how she felt and she knew she wouldn't be able to when she got home. She'd have work, home affairs, and school to worry about. Sana felt relived she got such a lucky break.  
  
She looked around to find that Hayama wasn't there. She looked every where, but all his stuff was packed and he was no where to be found. She shivered as she remembered that the cave was still an option. She grabbed some day clothes and walked into the cave. She shaded her eyes as she got closer to the hot spring. She glanced over, but he wasn't there!  
  
"Hayama?" she asked, but the blonde boy was in sight. She smiled and stripped herself of her PJs and jumped in. "Finally, I can get clean in private." But something in the back of her mind tugs at her thoughts. She felt the hot spring start to work it's magic and Sana relaxed. She started to forget everything, yet the voice kept bugging her.  
  
'Snap out of it! You gotta find Hayama.' The voice said to her. She tried to erase what it was trying to say.  
  
'Who?' Sana asked the voice. The voice answered angrily.  
  
'Hayama! Akito Hayama. The one you love!' it screamed. Sana opened her eyes to find she was under water. Her hands went to her throat as her lungs started to lose air. Sana slowly sank to the bottom. 'I can't move...' Sana thought and she gave in and gasped for air, but took in water. Her eyes darkened and everything went black.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sana..."  
  
Sana cringed and tried to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Sana?"  
  
'Who are you?' Sana thought and struggled to open her eyes, but she couldn't see. What was wrong? Why hadn't she died yet?  
  
"Sana? Sana, wake up." OMG! Sana recognized that voice. Hayama? Is that you? Sana wanted to voice her thoughts, but her voice was weak. She squealed happily when her eyesight came back and started to focus.  
  
"Sana..." Hayama said with a relief spreading though him. He hugged her close to him. I thought I lost you...Sana's eyes widen. Did she just her him say that, she looked up at him yet he hide his eyes. Sana started to choke and some water leaked out of her mouth. Sana felt a little better. She was still scared though.  
  
"W-w-where are w-we?" Sana asked weakly. Hayama leaned her against the cave wall.  
  
"We're in the cave, further then the hot spring." Hayama said and looked around nervously. "I don't know how we got here though." He continued. Sana gasped. Hayama's eyes glanced up and he jumped forward pressing his body against Sana's body, shield it and crushing it.  
  
"Hayama, I can't breathe." Sana said dully and glanced to where he was looking. Sana screamed. There stood a stack of bones. It was a skeleton standing there looking at them. It held an axe in its hand and was wearing clothes of a soldier. Sana noticed now what had been watching her and making the noises in the cave. Sana stiffened and cried using all her strength to hug Hayama around the neck. The skeleton took a step closer. Sana screamed again, but other than that she couldn't move much.  
  
"That must be a soldier from the battle years ago a top the cliff!" Hayama whispered.  
  
"What's it still doing alive?" Sana asked. The skeleton smirked and started to talk. It's loose jaw jiggled and rattled as it did.  
  
"I cursed the hot spring to drain the mind of those who dwell in it. I then suck out their souls. I've been alive for so long because of their souls, but no more people come anymore. But you," it said pointing at them, "I'll eat you." The skeleton came closer, but Hayama noticed that the bones were cracking badly.  
  
"Hayama! I have to tell you something important..." Sana said breathing heavily. He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh...you can't move easily so I'll carry you." He whispered as the skeleton stopped and raised his axe. "If he hasn't eaten a soul in so long he can't be very strong." Hayama explain and the axe came down toward them. Sana hugged Hayama, new tears falling down her cheeks. Hayama quickly jump out of the way bringing Sana with him and the axe struck the wall. The vibration from the contact tore the bones of the skeleton apart.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." the skeleton screamed and tumbled to dust. Hayama looked over to the hot spring and watch wide eyed as it turned to a normal color. 'The curse was broken...' he thought and sighed. Even the axe was gone, but it had been very close to hitting them. He just noticed that he was sweating and...that...SANA WASN'T MOVING!!!!!  
  
"SANA!!!" Hayama screamed, but she didn't move. He panicked, quickly getting to his feet he ran from the cave to the outside of the cave. He called out to the rescue team and they quickly came to them. Sana was admittedly rushed to the hospital, Hayama be her side.  
  
'Don't die...' the blonde boy thought. No one noticed the silent tear rolling down his face...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I know it was short, but I thought it'd be good to leave off here.  
  
Hana~lala: *hugs Hayama* You're mine again!  
  
Me: Oo Don't you think you should let him go so he can grieve over the dead Sana?  
  
Sana: Dead? I'm not dead.  
  
Everyone else: O.o  
  
Me: In the story you are!  
  
Sana: *tear* I am?  
  
Me: Yes! SO DIE!!!  
  
Sana: X_x *dies*  
  
Hayama:*grieves*  
  
Hana~lala: *pats his back* S'ok Akito, love, Purple Sakura will bring her back!  
  
Me: Who says?  
  
Fans plus Hayama: WE DO!!!!!!! ______  
  
Me: *fears them* ...don't hurt me...  
  
Fans: -___-  
  
Me: Please review!!!!! 


	10. The Story Ends

PS44: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so so so so so so so so so so so so long!!!!  
  
Babbit: Once the reviewers find out where you live you're going to die! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
PS44: Oo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo No Omacha or the Everytime lyrics, but...I do own Babbit! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Babbit: Oo WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
On with the story...  
  
(Hayama's point of view)  
  
I sat in the waiting room and tried to read a magazine but my mind couldn't focus. I was too worried about Kurata. I sighed and glance up as a nurse comes up to me.  
  
"Follow me." Was all she said and I obeyed. I silently wished none of this happened. Sana wouldn't have gotten hurt if it never happened. As we came up to her room I saw Sana's mother and Rei coming out. Apparently the hospital would only let family members to visit first. They looked to me with sad faces. That couldn't mean that...that she...  
  
The nurse opened the door to Sana's room for me and I entered.  
  
[Notice me  
  
take my hand  
  
why are we  
  
strangers when  
  
our love is strong  
  
why carry on without me]  
  
Sana laid on the bed covered by white sheet. Her hair was spread across the pillow and she didn't have a smile on as she usually did. Her mouth was set in a small frown. I moved closer to her bed, dragging a chair to sit on with me.  
  
[Every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small I guess  
  
I need you baby]  
  
She still seemed to be breathing, but...she looked so frail. Were Rei and Sana's mother's faces showing him that she will die? I reached out my hand and held Sana's small one in mine. I looked at her face, she was peaceful looking and beautiful.  
  
[I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move uneasy]  
  
Sana stirred slightly and I jumped out of my chair, ready to help her, but she didn't move after that. I stood there, still holding her hand, and thought back on the past couple of days. Waking up with Sana in my arms, having meaningful talks, and seeing her naked! If Sana was awake and could hear my thoughts she'd probably kick my ass. I smiled and lean forward to get a better look at her.  
  
[And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby]  
  
Her face was a little pale, but as soon as I rubbed her check, some color returned to her face. I smiled. Then I caught the sight of her lips.  
  
[And every time I see  
  
you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby]  
  
I carefully leaned over, inching my head closer to hers until finally our lips meet. Just then though, Rei and Sana's mother came in! After that, it gets conusing.  
  
[I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry]  
  
Sana's mother was smile; I had stopped the kiss to look. Rei looked a little flushed.  
  
"I knew you like her!" Sana's mother said. I anime fell! How could they saw that when they know their daughter might be dieing?  
  
[At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away]  
  
I most of voiced these thoughts because her mother answered.  
  
"You were talking to yourself and we listened on! Besides Sana's not dieing, she just fainted!" she said gleefully. Another anime fall from me!  
  
"But then why'd you guys look so sad?" I asked.  
  
"To get you to admit it!" Rei said. Admit it? Oh...did I really tell Sana I loved her? How could it slip so easy?  
  
"Hayma?" I turned around to see Sana sitting up in her bed with a smile. I felt flushed myself and lowered my head as the adults left.  
  
[And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby]  
  
"Come closer!" she ordered and I obeyed. I lifted my head a little to she her lowering her head.  
  
"Hayama, over the past few days I've been trying to think of an answer to your question." Sana said with a smile. I knew what she was talking about, strangely. The question...would she accept my love? Suddenly a felt a pair of lips on mine I quickly responded and held her tight while she crushed herself to me.  
  
[And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby]  
  
So, that's what happened! That's how we confessed our love.  
  
"That's a nice story, Daddy!" my daughter said sleepily and I tucked her in. I walked to the door and turn out the light. That experience was my daughter's favorite story...and mine.  
  
The lights turned off. The story was done.  
  
Well, that's it! I hoped everyone like it! Again, sorry it took so long!  
  
Babbit: You're being sued for stating that you owned me!  
  
PS44: You can't do that! (cries) I'm too broke to get sued!  
  
Hanalala and Momo: (cry too) We want Hayama!  
  
Sana: Too bad! He's mine.  
  
PS44: Well, I got to go to court, see ya later! (gets pulled away by men in black suits) 


End file.
